Ikatan
by n4na
Summary: karena kita ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama sebagai saudara, bukankah begitu, kak? final chap's is up. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__: Naruto'll always be Masashi Kishimoto's. I don't take any profit from using the characters on this story._

_**Warning**__: typos yang pasti akan selalu ada, gajeness alert, crack ( maybe ), minim dialog, full Sakura's POV, AU, incest ( maybe? )_

_Don't like don't read. Simple as that._

* * *

**Ikatan**

**By: taintedIris**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika seorang asing yang baru saja kau kenal tiba-tiba masuk dalam kehidupanmu tanpa dapat kau cegah?

Namaku Sakura Haruno, usiaku menginjak ke angka 17 tahun ini, dan aku berada pada tingkat 12 di Konoha High School. Hidupku normal, dengan teman-teman yang baik, kehidupan sosial yang tidak buruk dan sebuah keluarga yang lengkap.

Namun yang berbeda, keluargaku ini tidak sepenuhnya … normal.

Setelah ditinggalkan ibuku saat aku berusia 5 tahun, ayah kembali membawa seorang wanita ke dalam rumah ketika usiaku 8 tahun. Awalnya aku senang karena aku menemukan sosok wanita yang memang jarang dapat aku lihat mengingat aku hanya tinggal bersama ayah. Namun yang membuatku kaget, wanita itu bukan wanita biasa.

"Saku-_chan, _ia akan menjadi ibu barumu."

Walaupun saat itu aku masih amat kecil untuk mengerti, namun aku tahu kalau Tou -_san _ku sudah sepenuhnya melepaskan sosok kaa-_san_ dan memilih untuk menjalin kisah baru dengan wanita lain yang dicintainya.

Dan meskipun aku memang tidak mengingat benar sosok kaa-_san_ asliku, aku tidak ingin posisi beliau diganti oleh wanita lain yang bahkan baru aku kenal kurang dari 10 menit yang lalu.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, aku dapat menerima kehadiran wanita itu dalam kehidupanku. Agak berat memang, membiarkan seorang asing masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu secara tiba-tiba. Tapi melihat sosok Tou-_san _yang kelihatan begitu bahagia membuatku mengubur jauh-jauh keegoisanku.

Asalkan Tou-_san _bahagia bersama wanita itu, maka aku pun tidak masalah. Aku yakin kaa-_san _akan menerimanya juga dengan lapang dada.

Dan suatu malam, sosok calon kaa-_san _baruku itu membawa seorang anak lelaki yang kira-kira sebaya denganku ikut masuk ke dalam kehidupanku. Lelaki itu berambut berwarna merah darah, dengan iris berwarna _hazel _yang hangat. Ya, aku bahkan masih ingat senyum pertama yang ia berikan padaku saat pertama kali bertemu.

Tou-_san _menghampiri anak lelaki itu sambil mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Nah, Saku-_chan, _ini adalah Sasori-_kun. _Mulai sekarang, ia akan menjadi saudara sekaligus kakakmu. Apa kau senang?"

Dan aku pun membalas senyum yang Tou-_san _berikan padaku sambil menganggukkan kepalaku pelan.

Anak lelaki berambut kemerahan itu menjulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Ia kembali memberikan senyum ke arahku dengan sinar hazelnya yang hangat dan berkilauan.

"Hai imouto! Hari ini aku akan jadi nii-_chan _mu. Salam kenal ya."

Aku menatap tangan yang terjulur ke arahku itu. Masih teringat jelas dalam otakku, bahwa saat itu aku menggigit bibirku perlahan karena malu dan senang. Dan aku pun membalas jabatan tangan itu, turut memberikan senyum kepada sosok nii-_chan _baruku itu.

"Ya, nii-_chan. _Salam kenal juga."

Pada saat itu nii-_chan _masih begitu hangat dan baik.

Pada saat itu semuanya masih terasa begitu ... berbeda.

* * *

menurut kalian, di keep atau delete?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__: Naruto'll always be Masashi Kishimoto's. I don't take any profit from using the characters on this story._

_**Warning**__: typos yang pasti akan selalu ada, gajeness alert, crack ( maybe ), minim dialog, full Sakura's POV, AU, incest ( maybe? )_

_Don't like don't read. Simple as that._

* * *

Dulu, dulu sekali … Nii-_san_ bukanlah lelaki seperti ini …

Masih amat jelas teringat diotakku, bahwa Nii-_san_ adalah sosok yang amat menyenangkan. Nii-_san_ selalu menemaniku bermain, selalu membuatku tertawa. Bahkan Nii-_san_ rela terluka hanya untuk melindungiku dari anak-anak yang suka menjahiliku.

Nii-_san_ selalu berkata padaku untuk menjadi gadis yang kuat. Nii-_san_ pulalah yang pertama kali memuji rambutku―yang menurut orang-orang aneh karena warnanya yang seperti bunga sakura.

"Rambutmu cantik _Imouto_, jadi jangan bersedih lagi ya?"

Kata-kata itu yang akhirnya membuatku kembali tersenyum.

Kata-kata itulah yang membuatku untuk mencintai rambutku juga.

Nii-_san_ selalu rela menggunakan waktunya untuk bermain bersamaku. Walaupun permainan itu adalah permainan anak perempuan sekalipun. Ia lebih memilih bermain denganku daripada dengan teman-temannya di luar sana.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu,_ Imouto_. Aku berjanji."

Sebuah janji masa kecil yang dibuat oleh seorang anak lelaki dan anak perempuan berusia 8 dan 9 tahun yang masih belum mengerti betapa kuatnya arti janji itu. Namun mendengar kata-kata itu saja dapat membuatku kembali tersenyum.

Kami selalu berangkat sekolah bersama. Walaupun Nii-_san_ berbeda kelas dan berbeda tingkatan denganku, namun Nii-_san_ selalu setia menungguku pulang. Nii-_san_ selalu menggenggam tanganku lembut disaat kami berjalan bersama. Senyum Nii_-san_ selalu hangat. Dan Nii-_san_ selalu membuatku tersenyum, membuatku bisa melupakan kepedihan karena ditinggalkan oleh Kaa-_san._

Dan seiringnya waktu, kami terus bertumbuh. Dulu Nii-_san_ yang begitu ceria sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi dingin. Namun hanya padaku saja Nii-_san_ memberikan kehangatannya.

Walau saat itu Nii-_san_ sudah berada di sekolah lain, Nii-_san_ tetap setia mengantar dan menjemputku. Walaupun Nii-_san_ harus terlambat masuk sekolah sekalipun.

"Karena aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu 'kan, _Imouto_? Aku akan selalu melindungimu."

Nii-_san_ mengatakannya sambil menggandeng tanganku erat, ditemani oleh semilir angin musim gugur yang menusuk dan cahaya keoranyean yang mulai mewarnai langit.

Saat itu memang masih begitu berbeda …

Saat itu Nii-_san_ masihlah Nii-_san _yang hangat dan baik hati …

.

.

Namun seiring bertambahnya usia kami, Nii-_san_ jadi begitu berbeda. Nii-_san_ tidak pernah menggandeng tanganku lagi, Nii-san tak pernah tersenyum padaku.

Nii-_san_ tak pernah memberikan kehangatannya padaku lagi.

Saat kucoba untuk menanyakan alasannya, Nii-_san_ selalu menghindariku dan memberikan tatapan dinginnya padaku. Mungkin dimatanya aku sudah sama dengan orang lain.

"Kau pengganggu. Pergi!"

Hanya tiga kata itulah yang kudapat saat aku menahannya pergi untuk pertama kalinya. Dan ketiga kata itu sukses membuat dadaku terasa begitu nyeri.

Sejak saat itu kami tak pernah berbicara dengan satu sama lain.

.

.

Musim terus berganti. Dari musim semi, ke musim panas, lalu musim gugur, dan pada akhirnya kembali ke musim dingin.

Dingin … Itulah yang aku rasakan setiap aku melihat sosok Nii-_san_.

Meskipun kami adalah keluarga, namun mengapa kami terlihat seperti orang asing?

Aku bahkan tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang aku perbuat sehingga Nii-_san_ … membenciku …

* * *

**Ikatan**

**By: taintedIris**

* * *

_Karena sekeras apapun kau mencoba untuk menghindarinya, bukankah ikatan itu pada akhirnya akan membimbingmu pada akhir yang sama?_

* * *

"_Tadaima_."

Kuucapkan kata itu saat pintu rumah telah kututup, sambil melepaskan sepatuku yang agak basah karena terkena salju. Dan tak lama kemudian, kudapati sosok Kaa -_san _keluar dari dapur sambil memegang spatula.

"_Okaeri_, Sakura-_chan. _Tumben pulang cepat. Sekarang masih jam 2 'kan?"

"Hari ini ada rapat guru, Kaa-_san. _Apa ada makanan?"

Aku melepaskan kaus kaki yang melekat pada kakiku, kemudian disusul oleh mantel dan syal yang sedari tadi melilit tubuh dan leherku. Aku dapat melihat Kaa-_san _tersenyum kecil sambil berjalan kembali ke dapur.

"Ada. Apa kau lapar? Kalau begitu Kaa -_san _akan panaskan makanannya."

"_Hai_."

Aku berjalan menuju kamar sambil menenteng tasku dengan rasa malas. Pandanganku kini terpaku pada pintu kamar di sebelah kamarku.

Kamar Nii-_san_.

Entah kenapa dadaku selalu terasa sakit setiap kali aku mengingat sosok dengan rambut kemerahan itu. Namun setiap aku merasakannya selalu aku tepis kembali perasaan itu.

Tapi, rasanya sulit sekali.

Nii-_san_, apa sebenarnya kesalahanku?

Aku masih ingat jelas, dulu aku selalu berusaha menanyakan alasan mengapa Nii-_san_ menghindariku. Namun bukannya menjawab, ia malah menutup pintu kamarnya tepat di depan wajahku.

Kenapa?

Dapat kurasakan kini kedua tanganku mengepal erat, dengan air mata pada pelupuk mataku yang siap mengalir kapan saja. Dengan kasar kuhapus air mata itu dengan punggung tanganku, lalu aku kembali berjalan menuju kamarku yang memang terletak di sebelah kamar Nii-_san_.

_Blam._

.

.

"Kaa-_san _dengar, Sakura-_chan _berhasil meraih peringkat satu lagi dalam ujian. Selamat ya."

Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku dengan sumpit yang masih berada dalam mulutku. Walaupun Kaa-_san _sering memujiku karena nilai yang kuperoleh, tetap saja aku merasa malu dan senang.

"Sa―Sasori-_niisan _juga hebat kok. Kaa-_san _jangan hanya memujiku saja."

Meskipun kepalaku tertunduk, aku dapat melihat pergerakan makan Nii-_san_ menjadi terhenti. Kaa-_san _yang sepertinya tidak menyadari hal itu pun masih tersenyum sambil mengambilkan lauk untukku.

"Ah, kalau soal Nii-_san _mu itu 'sih Kaa-_san _sudah bosan memujinya. Kaa-_san _mau memujimu saja―"

_Brak!_

Pandanganku dan Kaa-_san _teralih pada sosok Nii-_san_ yang baru saja menggebrak meja dengan raut dingin yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Entah kenapa, aura yang diberikan Nii-_san _membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

"Aku sudah selesai makan."

Tanpa babibu Nii-_san_ langsung meninggalkan meja makan dengan mangkuk nasi yang baru dimakan kurang dari setengahnya. Dan kini aku dapat melihat raut keterkejutan Kaa-_san _yang begitu kentara.

"Sakura-_chan _makan dulu ya, Kaa-_san _akan mengurus Sasori. Masa' karena hal itu saja dia ngambek?"

Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku, dan beberapa saat kemudian sosok Kaa-_san _menghilang dibalik pintu. Dengan lesu, kubereskan mangkuk makananku sambil membuang sisa-sisa nasi yang ada di dalamnya.

Nafsu makanku seperti menguap begitu saja.

.

.

"Hei Sakura-_chan_! Lihat, itu Sasori-_senpai_!"

Dapat kudengar jeritan sahabat baikku yang memekakkan telinga, Ino Yamanaka, saat waktu istirahat. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sambil mengunyah roti melon yang berada ditanganku.

"Bukankah ia sangat tampan? Sakura-_chan, _masa' kau tidak bisa memberikan nomornya padaku?"

Bukan sebuah rahasia lagi bahwa aku, Haruno Sakura, adalah adik sang Haruno Sasori. Dan adalah sebuah kewajaran ketika banyak anak perempuan disekolahku yang begitu memuja Nii-_san_ dan bersikap baik padaku karena aku adalah adiknya.

Namun tidak ada yang tahu bahwa hubunganku dengan Nii-_san_ tak sebaik yang mereka kira.

'Hh, bahkan nomornya saja aku tidak punya,' batinku miris.

"_Gomen ne,_Ino-_chan, _Nii-_san_ tidak mengijinkan aku memberikan nomor ponselnya pada siapapun. Itu termasuk kepada sahabatku sendiri."

Ino pun cemberut mendengar penjelasanku. Maaf ya Ino, bukan maksudku juga membohongimu.

"Yeah tak apa. Lagipula Sasori-_senpai _terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau. Lihat saja pandangan matanya, dingin dan menusuk! Meskipun memang mengerikan, tapi tetap saja Nii-_san_mu tampan! Haaaah, seandainya aku ini adiknya …" ujar Ino berandai-andai. Aku hanya bisa mengendikkan bahuku sambil meneruskan acara makanku dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada sekotak susu_ strawberry_ yang berada di mejaku.

Ino, aku kadang berpikir seandainya saja aku bukanlah adiknya …

.

.

"Hei, Sakura. Pulang bersama?"

Sosok Sasuke Uchiha terlihat dihadapanku ketika aku sedang mengenakan sepatuku sepulang sekolah. Dapat kudengar Ino kini berdeham dan terkikik geli.

"Wah, sepertinya ada yang menjemput nih. Aku duluan ya, Sakura-_chan!"_

Tanpa dapat aku cegah, sosok sahabat berambut _blonde_ku itu menghilang entah kemana, dan aku hanya dapat menghela nafas. Kelihatannya teman pulangku hilang sudah.

Eh, tapi masih ada Sasuke kok!

Aku mengebas-kebaskan rokku yang tertutup mantel sambil tersenyum ke arah pemuda dengan bola mata kelamnya yang sedaritadi menungguku mengenakan sepatu.

"Tentu."

Kami pun berjalan bersama sambil sekali-sekali bercakap-cakap, yaaah walaupun akulah yang lebih sering berbicara dan Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan kata-kata yang singkat.

Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia adalah sesosok lelaki yang merupakan temanku sejak pertama kali kami masuk di Konoha High. Walaupun ia dingin, setidaknya ia masih berusaha bersikap baik di depanku.

Ino bilang lelaki itu menyukaiku, tapi kutepis dugaan sahabatku itu jauh-jauh.

Tidak mungkin 'kan seorang Sasuke yang begitu populer dan tampan menyukaiku yang notabene adalah seorang gadis biasa-biasa saja dengan wajah yang tidak cantik dan hanya memiliki sedikit kelebihan? Ada-ada saja.

"Kau bengong."

Dua kata yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu sukses membuyarkan khayalanku yang entah sudah sampai mana. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya sambil mengerjap-kerjapkan mataku.

"Kok kamu tahu?"

"Karena sedaritadi kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Aku hanya bisa nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Malu!

"Memang tadi kamu menanyakan apa?"

Entah permainan mataku atau apa, dapat kulihat rona kemerahan yang amat sangat samar terlihat pada kedua pipi pemuda berambut gelap itu. Aku menaikkan alisku.

"Tidak ada. Lupakan saja."

Lelaki itu langsung berjalan di depanku tanpa sekali pun menoleh ke arahku. Aku pun mendengus sebal sambil berusaha mensejajarkan langkahku dengannya. Tanganku meraih lengannya.

"Jangan berjalan cepat-cepat dong! Kau 'kan laki-laki, susah mengejar langkahmu."

Aku dapat merasakan langkah lelaki itu terhenti, membuat aku pun menghentikan langkahku.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Dan kini aku dapat merasakan rasa hangat menjalari dada dan wajahku, diiringi oleh jantungku yang berdebar-debar begitu kencang.

Seorang Sasuke Uchiha menyatakan cinta padaku?

Aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat kini menggenggam tanganku erat, menyalurkan kehangatan pada tanganku yang dingin beku. Dan yang membuat jantungku berdebar semakin cepat adalah kata-kata berikutnya yang meluncur dari bibir lelaki Uchiha itu.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu saat pertama kali kita bertemu."

Entah kenapa aku membiarkan lengan hangat Sasuke menggenggam tanganku sambil menyeret tubuhku. Dalam hati aku bersyukur karena aku pasti sudah meleleh seperti jeli kalau saja Sasuke tidak memegang tanganku.

Dan sedaritadi detak jantungku terus menggila, menolak untuk berdetak normal seperti biasanya. Rasa hangat pun tak kunjung hilang dari dalam dadaku. Dan entah kenapa sedaritadi bibirku tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta?

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika kami telah berdiri di depan pagar rumahku. Dan ia pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganku.

Mendadak, aku kembali merasakan hawa dingin menerpa tanganku.

"Ermm … Terima kasih telah mengantarku hari ini Sasuke―"

"Sasuke-_kun."_

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke-_kun_."

Eh?

Dapat aku rasakan rona merah kembali menjalari wajahku. Dan dapat kulihat juga rona kemerahan yang agak samar pada kedua pipi Sasuke. Aku meremas ujung rokku dengan kuat sambil menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Sa―Sasuke-_kun."_

Aku dapat merasakan kedua tangan Sasuke yang hangat menangkup kedua pipiku yang sedaritadi memanas. Perlahan, wajah lelaki itu mendekat, mempersempit jarak yang tercipta diantara kami.

Kini kurasakan sesuatu yang manis dan hangat menyapu bibirku lembut, diiringi oleh kehangatan yang menjalari dadaku dan detak jantungku yang semakin menggila. Aku pun turut memejamkan kedua mataku, membiarkan diriku terlena oleh kemanisan yang diberikan oleh bibir Sasuke.

Bahkan dinginnya angin musim dingin yang menerpa tidak dapat meredakan kehangatan yang kini kurasakan.

Kedua mata kami terbuka saat Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. Sasuke menempelkan keningnya pada keningku.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Sakura." ujarnya pelan.

Dengan agak ragu kuulurkan kedua tanganku, menyentuh kedua pipi Sasuke yang terasa begitu hangat. Dapat kulihat senyum tipis kini menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke.

"A―aku juga mencintaimu … Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke kembali menciumku. Namun kali ini ciuman yang ia berikan terasa lebih manis dan hangat, membuatku terlena dan tanpa sadar aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku pada lehernya. Aku membiarkan lidahnya menyapu lembut bibirku, membiarkan lidah itu memasuki rongga mulutku, membuatku mabuk karenanya.

Sasuke kembali melepaskan ciuman itu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, begitu juga denganku.

"A―aku akan meng-sms-mu nanti. Sampai jumpa besok."

Belum sempat kubalas, lelaki itu mengecup keningku dengan kecepatan kilat dan langsung berlari meninggalkanku yang masih terbengong-bengong di depan rumah. Perlahan, jari tanganku menyentuh bibirku yang masih terasa hangat.

Ciuman pertamaku.

"Hihihi."

Aku terkikik geli sambil menundukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum senang. Untung saja daerah rumahku sepi sehingga tidak akan memalukan kalau-kalau berciuman di depan rumah.

Dengan jantung yang masih berdetak cepat dan pipi yang masih terasa begitu panas aku pun membuka pagar rumah sambil bersenandung kecil.

Namun ketika aku mendongakkan kepalaku, betapa kagetnya aku mendapati sosok Nii-_san_ yang amat kukenal berdiri di depan pintu rumah dengan pandangan yang amat menusuk.

Nyeri.

Apakah Nii-_san_ sedaritadi berdiri di sana?

"A―ano, Nii-_san …"_

Nii-_san_ pun berjalan melewatiku. Tubuhnya dengan sengaja ia tabrakkan pada tubuhku, membuatku terhuyung sedikit. Dan sosok itu pun kemudian membuka pagar rumah dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkanku yang kini menggenggam erat ujung rokku untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini.

.

.

"—jadi tak apa 'kan kalau Sakura-_chan _Kaa-_san _dan Tou-_san _tinggal sementara waktu?"

Aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku setelah mendengar Tou-_san _selesai berbicara. Rencana Kaa-_san _dan Tou-_san _pergi ke luar kota selama tiga hari ke depan membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Bukannya apa, ditinggalkan berdua saja bersama Nii-_san_ itu rasanya bagaikan menyiksa dirimu lebih jauh lagi.

"T―Tapi, Tou-_san …_"

"Sakura-_chan, _Tou-_san _harap kamu dapat mengerti. Lagipula 'kan kalian dulu sangat akrab. Masa' kau tidak mau menghabiskan waktu bersama Nii-_san_mu?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Nii-_san _yang sedaritadi sibuk berkutat dengan makanannya dalam diam. Aku pun menghela nafas perlahan.

"Baiklah … Tapi aku titip oleh-oleh loh."

Tou-_san_ pun mengacak-acak rambutku sambil tersenyum, sementara Kaa-_san _kembali dari dapur membawa puding coklat kesukaan Nii-san.

.

Aku pun kembali ke kamar setelah melakukan perbincangan kecil bersama Kaa-_san, _sementara Tou-san dan Nii-san sibuk menonton TV bersama sambil sesekali berdebat tentang acara yang mereka tonton. Terkadang aku merasa iri dengan Tou-_san ..._

Pada tanganku kini terdapat beberapa lembaran 10.000 yen yang disiapkan Kaa-_san _untukku membeli kebutuhan tiga hari ke depan, sekaligus tambahan apabila mungkin dibutuhkan.

Langkahku terhenti ketika aku mendengar langkah lain di belakangku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan mendapati sosok Nii-_san_ yang kini juga tengah menatapku dengan pandangan dingin dan menusuk yang selalu ia berikan padaku.

Aku menelan ludahku perlahan dan membalikkan tubuhku, berusaha untuk tetap menutup mulutku dan bersikap seolah Nii-_san_ tidak pernah ada. Walau rasanya selalu sakit saat aku berusaha melakukan hal itu.

Baru saja aku memutar gagang pintu, aku mendengar suara Nii-_san _yang entah kenapa membuatku jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Apa kau pacaran dengannya?"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Dengan takut-takut kupandangi sosok Nii-_san_ yang masih memandangku dengan pandangan yang sama. Namun yang berbeda, pandangan itu kini terasa jauh lebih menusuk, membuat tubuhku merinding.

"Y―ya."

Aku dapat merasakan pandangan Nii-_san_ yang menerawangiku dari atas hingga bawah, dan dapat kulihat sosok itu kini membuka pintu kamarnya dan menghilang dibaliknya, meninggalkanku yang kini mengepalkan kedua tanganku saking takutnya.

.

.

"Kami berangkat ya!"

Aku melambaikan tanganku setelah sebelumnya aku memeluk Kaa-_san _dan Tou-_san _di depan pintu rumah. Dan tak lama, sosok orangtuaku itu kini tidak terlihat lagi setelah mobil yang mereka naiki membawa mereka pergi.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Aku kembali terlonjak kaget ketika pandanganku menangkap sosok Nii-_san _yang tengah berdiri di ujung pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Aku pun menelan ludah perlahan dan menundukkan kepalaku, meremas ujung _hoodie_ku dengan gelisah.

Dan tak lama kemudian dapat kudengar bunyi pintu yang tertutup. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan mendapati sosok Nii-_san _kini tak terdapat di sana lagi, dan pintu rumah yang tertutup. Dan tanpa sadar nafas yang sedaritadi kutahan kini keluar dari paru-paruku. Dan genggaman tanganku pada _hoodie_ yang kukenakan berangsur-angsur mulai melonggar.

Entah kenapa meskipun kakak tak pernah kasar padaku, dadaku tetap terasa sakit.

.

Aku tengah menyaksikan sebuah _talkshow _ditelevisi ketika sosok Nii-_san_ tiba-tiba muncul dari atas dengan mantel berwarna hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya. Sepertinya Nii-_san_ akan keluar rumah.

"Nii-_san, _apa kau akan kembali untuk makan malam?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku, Nii-_san _berkutat dengan sepatunya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata dari mulutnya. Sosok itu kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu, meninggalkanku yang sedaritadi menatap punggungnya dengan suara televisi yang terlupakan.

.

.

Kini aku tengah berkutat dengan kare yang kini berada di dalam mangkuk nasiku, memakannya dengan lahap. Setidaknya, aku bisa memasak sedikit-sedikit, walaupun tidak sehebat Kaa-_san._

Kupandangi mangkuk nasi di depanku yang mulai mendingin. Rasa nyeri kembali kurasakan ketika kembali teringat sosok Nii-_san _yang tadi siang mengacuhkanku. Namun segera kutepis rasa sakit itu dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makanku yang sempat tertunda.

Selesai makan, aku membereskan mangkuk makanku dan membawanya untuk dicuci. Sempat terpikir olehku untuk membuang nasi yang masih ada dalam mangkuk nasi yang kusediakan untuk Nii-_san. _Namun suara hati kecilku mengatakan untuk tidak melakukannya.

Dalam hati kecilku, tersirat keyakinan bahwa Nii-_san _belum makan malam.

Bahwa Nii-_san _pasti akan segera pulang.

Dengan agak ragu, kutinggalkan mangkuk nasi itu bersama kare ayam kesukaan Nii-_san _yang kelihatannya mulai mendingin.

Sebelum kutinggalkan, kupandangi makanan yang tak tersentuh itu dalam diam. Dan tak lama kemudian aku menyeret tubuhku ke ruang tamu dengan langkah gontai.

.

Rasanya begitu lama kutunggu sosok Nii-_san _kembali ke rumah, dan kini rasa kantuk telah menguasai mataku. Tapi tidak, aku tidak akan tidur sebelum Nii-_san _pulang.

Aku yakin Nii-_san _tidak membawa kunci cadangan. Kalau aku tidur, bagaimana ia dapat masuk ke dalam rumah nanti?

Aku merogoh ponsel yang berada dalam kantung piyamaku sambil menutup mulutku yang mengeluarkap kuap. Tidak ada sms dari Sasuke, mengingat pacarku itu telah tidur terlebih dahulu karena sedang sakit. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menjenguknya, namun tidak bisa karena aku harus menunggu Nii-_san _pulang.

Tapi syukurlah ia dapat mengerti.

'_Lagipula aku tidak ingin menularkan sakitku padamu.'_

Senyum kembali merekah dari bibirku ketika aku mengingat penggalan kalimat yang diketik Sasuke untukku beberapa jam yang lalu. Rasa hangat dapat kurasakan tengah menyusup dalam tiap rongga dadaku, membuatku merasa lebih rileks dan bahagia.

Betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki kekasih sebaik dia.

_BRAK!_

Ditengah lamunanku tiba-tiba dapat kudengar suara pintu yang terbuka agak kencang, membuatku sedikit terlonjak kaget.

Apakah itu Nii-_san?_

Dapat kurasakan jantungku kembali berdetak lebih kencang. Antara takut dan tegang, kuambil vas bunga yang dipajang di atas meja ruang tamu―sedikit berjaga-jaga kalau ternyata yang masuk adalah maling.

Dengan langkah perlahan aku pun melangkah menuju pintu depan, berusaha membuat langkahku tidak bersuara. Pegangan tanganku pada vas bunga itu menguat, seiring dengan keringat dingin yang kini mulai mengucur dari pelipisku.

"Nii-_san? _Apa itu kau?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Dan hal itu sukses membuatku semakin ketakutan.

Dengan susah payah kutelan ludah yang sedaritadi menghambat tenggorokanku. Namun baru saja aku akan melemparkan vas bunga yang berada ditanganku, bola mataku terbelalak ketika melihat sosok dengan rambut kemerahan yang amat ku kenal kini tengah terbaring di depan rak sepatu dengan pintu yang belum tertutup. Aku pun langsung meletakkan vas bunga yang berada ditanganku disembarang tempat dan menutup pintu.

Sebelum menutup pintu dapat kulihat badai salju kini tengah berlangsung. Rasa dingin kembali kurasakan ketika angin musim dingin menerpa kulitku yang tidak tertutup kain.

Nii-_san _berjalan ke rumah dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Aku pun segera mengangkat tubuh Nii-_san _yang tengah terbaring di atas lantai dengan susah payah. Dan samar dapat kucium aroma alkohol yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Apakah Nii-_san _mabuk?

Namun segera kembali kufokuskan pikiranku pada sosok lelaki yang kini tengah kurangkul dengan susah payah itu. Dengan tenaga yang kumiliki, kuangkat tubuh Nii-_san _dan kuseret tubuhnya menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Setelah berkali-kali hampir jatuh, akhirnya aku dapat menginjak ujung lantai yang terakhir.

Tiba-tiba dengan kecepatan kilat, tubuhku terhempas menuju tembok, dengan sosok Nii-_san _yang membentengiku dengan kedua tangannya.

"N―Nii-_san?"_

Kutatap sosok yang kini tengan menjepitku dengan tatapan ketakutan. Aku pun menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku. Namun bukannya menjauh, tubuh itu malah semakin mendekat. Dan kini dapat kucium aroma alkohol yang menusuk dari mulutnya yang kini mulai terbuka.

"Sakura ….."

Dan tanpa dapat aku cegah, bibir Nii-_san _tiba-tiba menempel pada bibirku, membuat kedua mataku terbelalak. Aku pun meronta dan memukul dadanya berkali-kali, namun sepertinya tidak digubris olehnya. Nii-_san _semakin beringas menciumku, menggigit bibirku kasar dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutku yang mulai terasa anyir karena darah.

Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam ketika Nii-_san _menciumku dengan kasar. Aku hanya bisa mencengkeram bahunya ketika bibirnya kini menjelajahi leherku, menggigit dan menjilatinya.

Nii-_san _begitu menakutkan.

Aku dapat merasakan kedua tangan Nii -_san _yang hangat dan besar kini tengah menangkup kedua pipiku lembut. Ia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dari pipiku dengan ibu jarinya yang hangat.

Ah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan kehangatan ini.

"Sakura …"

Pandanganku teralih pada wajah Nii-_san _yang tengah menatapku dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan. Namun belum sempat aku membuka mulutku, Nii-_san _kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kau memuakkan!"

Dengan kasar Nii-_san _melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari pipiku, meninggalkan sedikit bekas kemerahan di sana. Dan sosok itu berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah yang agak terhuyung.

Aku hanya bisa menatap punggung itu menjauh dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipiku. Dan dapat kurasakan tubuhku kini terasa begitu lemas. Tanpa dapat kucegah, tubuhku pun merosot ke bawah dengan rasa sakit yang amat sangat kini menghujam dadaku tanpa ampun.

Mengapa kau mengatakan aku menjijikkan? Bukankah kau yang menjijikkan, mencium adikmu sendiri yang bahkan tak tahu apa-apa! Bukankah kau yang memuakkan, menghindari dan menyalahkanku tanpa sebab!

Setetes air mata kembali jatuh dari mataku.

Namun tak ada rasa benci yang kurasakan meskipun Nii-_san _memperlakukanku dengan kasar. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba, pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa mengabaikan sosok lelaki itu dalam hidupku.

Kenapa kau bisa sedangkan aku tidak bisa, kak?

.

Dan keesokan harinya Nii _-san _bertingkah seperti tak ada apapun yang terjadi kemarin. Ia mengacuhkanku seperti biasanya, memberikanku tatapan yang amat dingin seperti biasanya.

Dan begitu pula di hari-hari berikutnya.

Dan aku pun berusaha untuk mengabaikan Nii -_san _seperti biasanya, berusaha untuk tidak menangis setiap kali aku mengingat kejadian malam itu.

Pada akhirnya roda kehidupan akan selalu berputar.

Aku tetap tertawa bersama teman-teman dan kekasihku, bercanda dan bermain seperti biasanya, seakan-akan peristiwa kemarin hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk.

Namun entah kenapa, pandangan mataku tak pernah lepas dari sosok lelaki yang bertahun-tahun telah mengisi lembar kehidupanku itu.

.

.

Nii -_san_, apakah aku tak ada artinya lagi bagimu?

Kemanakah sosokmu yang kukenal dulu?

.

.

Dan hari-hari terus berlalu. Nii_-san_ sebentar lagi akan lulus, dan aku akan naik ke kelas tiga.

Kakak memutuskan untuk menerima beasiswa diluar negeri, dan sukses membuat Tou-_san_ dan Kaa-_san _senang sekaligus sedih.

"Kemanapun kau akan pergi, Tou-_san_ dan Kaa-_san_ akan selalu mendukungmu. Namun sebelum pergi, sering-seringlah berada di rumah, kami ingin membuat kenangan indah denganmu sebelum kau pergi dalam waktu yang lama, Sasori."

Diam-diam aku mendengarkan pembicaraan pribadi antara Tou-_san_, Kaa-_san_ dan Nii-_san_ di ruang tamu. Dan entah kenapa, dadaku kembali berdenyut sakit mendengarnya.

Kenapa Nii-_san _ingin pergi?

Bukankah Nii-_san_ sangat menyayangi Kaa-_san _dan Tou-_san_? Bukankah Nii-_san_ berjanji akan selalu bersamaku?

"_Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, imouto. Aku berjanji."_

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalaku, membuatku tertawa miris.

Apalah gunanya janji itu, Nii-_san_ sendiri bahkan merasa muak padaku.

Dengan langkah gontai aku pun melangkahkan kakiku dari sana, meninggalkan keluargaku untuk mendapatkan privasi sementara aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

.

_Tok Tok._

Suara ketukan pintu yang agak pelan mengalihkan pandanganku pada buku yang kubaca. Aku pun melirik ke arah jam dindingku, mendapati kini angka menunjuk ke arah angka 11.

Alisku pun terangkat sebelah.

'Siapa yang mengetuk pintu malam-malam begini?'

Dengan agak ragu aku bangkit dari posisi tiduranku sambil merapatkan sweater yang sedaritadi melekat ditubuhku. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika aku mendapati sosok Nii-_san_ yang berdiri di depan kamarku. Aku langsung mundur selangkah secara refleks.

"N―Nii―"

"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Aku pun mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua mataku. Dan sebelum kujawab lelaki di depanku itu pun langsung masuk ke kamarku. Perlahan, kututup pintu di depanku dengan pandangan mata yang tak lepas dari lelaki yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjangku.

"Nii-_san_?"

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu aku akan meneruskan kuliahku diluar negeri. Menguping bukan kebiasaan yang baik."

Aku pun menggigit bibirku perlahan, merasa malu sekaligus gugup mendapati Nii-_san _berbicara denganku, menatapku dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk.

"_Go―gomen ne_."

"Hn."

Lama kami terdiam dengan posisi Nii-_san _yang terduduk dan aku yang tetap berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Aku terus menundukkan kepalaku sementara dapat kudengar suara pergerakan yang dibuat kakak di atas tempat tidurku.

Agak takut-takut kudongakkan kepalaku, dan mendapati sosok Nii-_san_ yang kini tengah menatap pigura fotoku. Wajahku langsung memanas ketika aku menyadari pigura yang Nii-_san_ pegang adalah pigura yang berisi fotoku dengan Sasuke-_kun_.

"A―ano, itu …"

Belum sempat kulanjutkan kata-kataku, Nii-_san_ sudah beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku pun langsung menyingkir dari posisi berdiriku, membiarkan Nii-_san_ membuka pintu kamarku lalu menutupnya perlahan.

Namun langsung kutahan pintu kamarku sebelum sempat ia tutup. Tanganku mencengkeram erat ujung sweaternya.

"Nii-_san_ …"

Aku dapat merasakan pergerakan tubuh Nii-_san_ terhenti. Dan tak lama kemudian dapat kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menggenggam tanganku, melepaskan tanganku dari cengkeraman pada sweaternya.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri dalam diam hingga suara pintu kamar kakak yang tertutup tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku. Dan aku hanya bisa diam sementara air mata kini kembali mengalir dari pelupuk mataku.

Apakah kita tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi?

.

.

Tak terasa musim dingin pun telah berganti menjadi musim semi, membawa kehangatan dan warna menghiasi dunia kembali.

Aku kini hanya bisa memandangi sosok Nii-_san_ dari kejauhan sementara Nii-_san_ terlihat tengah berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya sesudah acara kelulusan. Disampingku terdapat Sasuke yang mengelus pucuk kepalaku lembut.

"Sana, ucapkan selamat pada Nii-_san_mu."

Aku menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan horor.

"H―hah? Sasuke-_kun_, kau tahu 'kan bagaimana hubunganku dengan Nii-_san_―"

"Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah kakakmu. Ayo, aku temani."

Dan tanpa dapat aku cegah, aku membiarkan Sasuke menyeretku menuju sosok Nii-_san_ yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kami. Sasuke tersenyum kecil ke arahku dan menepuk pundakku.

"Sana, ucapkan. Kumpulkan keberanianmu."

Entah kenapa, ucapan Sasuke membangkitkan semangat dalam diriku. Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku perlahan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

"_Hai_."

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini terlihat agak jauh dariku, membiarkan aku berjalan menuju sosok Nii-_san_ yang tak jauh di sana. Dapat kulihat pandangan teman-teman kakak kini teralih padaku, dan tak lama kemudian mereka pun meninggalkanku berdua saja dengan Nii-_san_.

Aku pun berdiri di depannya sambil menggigit bibirku perlahan. Kubiarkan kepalaku terus tertunduk.

"A―Ano, itu …"

"Hn. _Arigatou, Imouto_."

Aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku ketika kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Nii-_san_. Kudapati sosok Nii-_san_ yang tengah menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama seperti dulu, pandangan yang lembut dan hangat.

Dan tanpa dapat kutahan, aku langsung memeluk Nii-_san_ dan menangis di dadanya yang bidang dan hangat.

Betapa rindunya aku dengan panggilan itu, betapa rindunya aku dengan tatapan yang hangat dan lembut itu.

Aku dapat merasakan kedua tangan Nii-_san_ yang kini melingkari pinggangku sambil memelukku lebih erat, dan tak lama pelukan itu melonggar. Nii-_san_ melepaskan pelukanku dan memegang pundakku.

"Jangan menangis lagi." ujarnya sambil mengelus pucuk kepalaku dengan agak kaku. Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku sambil menahan mulutku meluncurkan isakan yang sedaritadi kutahan.

Tak lama kemudian kudapati sesuatu yang hangat tengah merangkulku sambil mengelus-elus punggungku lembut. Dan berikutnya dapat kudengar suara Nii-_san_ yang membuatku membelalakkan kedua bola mataku.

"Jaga dia baik-baik, Uchiha-_san_. Dia adalah sosok yang begitu berharga bagiku."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan mendapati punggung kakak yang mulai menjauh dari pandanganku. Sementara Sasuke pun memelukku sambil berusaha menenangkanku.

"Aku pasti akan menjaga Sakura baik-baik, Sasori-_niisan!"_

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang memancarkan ekspresi kesungguhan dan keseriusan. Dan kini dapat kurasakan kehangatan menjalari kedua pipi dan dadaku.

Namun yang membuat wajahku terasa lebih hangat lagi adalah karena pandangan orang-orang yang kini menuju ke arah kami sambil menatap kami antara histeris dan tercengang.

Aku baru sadar kalau Sasuke mengatakannya di depan gerbang sekolah dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Dan Sasuke memanggil Nii-_san_ dengan sebutan Sasori-_niisan_!

.

.

Dan tak terasa 10 tahun telah berlalu sejak saat itu.

Kini aku tengah terduduk di ruang tamu bersama sosok suami yang sedaritadi tengah menggendong buah hati kami yang tengah tertidur. Sesekali dapat kudengar suara berat suamiku itu mengalunkan sepotong lagu tidur dari bibirnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk menyanyi. Aku takut Daichi-_kun_ akan terbangun mendengar suaramu yang jelek itu."

Jitakan pun dengan manis mendarat pada keningku sementara Sasuke memegangi tubuh Daichi―anak kami―dengan sebelah tangannya. Aku pun meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi keningku yang aku yakini mulai memerah akibat jitakan suami tercintaku itu.

"_Ittai_!~ Sasuke _no baka_, kau tega sekali!" rengekku kesal.

"Berisik. Kalau kau mengoceh seperti itu Daichi-_kun_ akan bangun." ujar Sasuke sambil menimang-nimang tubuh Daichi digendongannya. Aku pun menggembungkan pipiku kesal.

"Sejak Daichi-_kun _ada, kau jadi mulai berani main tangan denganku, Uchiha. Aku jadi takut untuk memberikan anak lagi untukmu."

"Siapa disini yang berani main tangan?"

Aku pun mendongak dan mendapati sosok Tou-_san _tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk sehabis mandi. Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan memeluk tubuh Tou-san.

"Itu Tou-_san_, Sasuke-_kun_ sekarang jadi suka memukulku."

Tou-_san_ pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengusap kepalaku lembut.

"Ah, benarkah? Sepertinya aku harus memberikan lelaki itu pelajaran―"

"Hibiki Haruno, jangan berpikiran untuk menyakiti menantu kesayanganku ya!"

Aku dan Tou-_san_ mengalihkan pandangan kami, mendapati sosok Kaa-_san_ yang masih menggunakan celemeknya dengan spatula yang ia acungkan ke arah Tou-_san_. Aku dan Tou-_san_ langsung bergidik karenanya.

"Terima kasih telah membelaku, Kaa-_san_."

"Sama-sama, Sasuke-_kun_."

Aku pun menjitak kepala Sasuke sambil mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. Sasuke hanya tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Daichi.

_Ting Tong._

Pandanganku teralihkan pada bel rumah yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. Sasuke pun menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Sana bukakan pintunya. Mungkin itu Sasori-_niisan_."

Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku dan langsung melesat ke arah pintu dengan bersemangat. Aku langsung membuka pintu yang kini berada di depanku, dan mendapati sosok dengan rambut kemerahan yang amat aku kenal tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan sebuah koper besar yang berada ditangannya.

"_Tadaima_."

Perlahan, senyum pun terkembang dari bibirku.

"_Okaeri,_ Nii-_san_."

.

.

* * *

Hari keberangkatan Nii-_san_ akhirnya tiba juga. Hari itu aku ikut mengantarnya bersama Kaa-_san_ dan Tou-_san_. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka sibuk berbicara, dimana Kaa-_san_ memberikan nasihat-nasihat untuk selalu menjaga diri dan Tou-_san_ yang menimpali ucapan Kaa-_san_ sembari memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jalan.

Sedangkan aku hanya bisa diam tanpa mengucapkan kata sedikitpun.

Aku terdiam sambil menatap ponselku sementara Kaa-_san_ dan Tou-_san _tengah mengurus passport dan tiket Nii-_san_, meninggalkan aku dan Nii-_san_ bersama dengan penumpang lainnya di ruang tunggu.

"Sakura …"

Aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku dan mendapati sosok Nii-_san_ yang tengah menatapku dengan tatapan sedih dan terluka. Dan entah kenapa, dadaku berdenyut lebih sakit dari biasanya.

"_Gomen ne_, selama ini aku selalu menyakitimu."

Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibirku perlahan sementara dapat kurasakan pandangan Nii-_san_ yang tak pernah lepas dariku.

"Selama ini … Aku begitu menyayangimu, Sakura. Tidak, bukan rasa sayang seperti saudara, tapi rasa sayang yang berbeda …"

Aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap Nii-_san_ dengan rasa kaget bercampur sedih. Rasanya nafasku kini seperti tercekat.

"Pada awalnya aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana kepadamu, dan tanpa sadar aku menjaga jarak denganmu. Aku mengabaikanmu dan menyakitimu. Aku … benar-benar kakak yang amat buruk ya."

Aku hanya bisa diam, dengan pandangan mata yang tak pernah terlepas dari sosok Nii-_san_ yang kini terlihat begitu rapuh.

"Malam itu … Aku masih dalam keadaan sadar ketika aku menciummu. Saat itu pikiranku amat kacau karena melihatmu berciuman dengan pria lain, dan pada akhirnya aku bilang kau menjijikkan. Hahahahaha, padahal akulah yang menjijikkan, padahal akulah yang―"

Aku langsung memeluk tubuh Nii-_san_ dengan erat.

"Cukup Nii-_san_, cukup … _Gomen ne, gomen_ …" ujarku parau. Dapat kurasakan Nii-_san_ melingkarkan kedua tangannya, ikut memelukku dengan erat.

"Seandainya, seandainya saja kita bukanlah saudara, _Imouto_ …"

Aku hanya bisa memeluk sosok Nii-_san_ sambil menangis dalam diam.

_Gomen ne, Nii-san …_

_Gomen ne …_

.

.

* * *

Aku hanya bisa menatap sosok Nii-_san _yang kini telah berdiri di depan tempat pemeriksaan sebelum masuk ke dalam pesawat. Sebelumnya, Nii-_san_, Kaa-_san_ dan Tou-_san_ sambil berpelukan, berusaha untuk terlihat tegar dan saling melemparkan senyum.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap punggung itu menjauh.

Namun entah kenapa justru aku malah berlari dan menahan ujung pakaian Nii-_san_ sebelum ia masuk ke dalam pintu yang berada di depannya. Aku pun menggigit bibirku perlahan sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba dapat kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan besar mengelus pucuk kepalaku lembut. Dan perlahan, sesuatu yang hangat itu juga yang melepaskan tanganku dari cengkeraman pada baju Nii-_san_.

"Saat aku pulang nanti, kau harus menyambutku,_ Imouto_. Nii-_san _sangat menyayangimu."

Pandangan mataku tak lepas dari sosok pemuda dengan rambut kemerahan yang kini berjalan semakin berjauh dari hadapanku. Dan dapat kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menepuk bahuku perlahan.

"Sakura-_chan_, ayo pulang."

Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku dan membalikkan tubuhku menjauh dari sana. Namun meskipun tubuhku bergerak menjauh, pandangan mataku tak pernah lepas dari pintu yang terlihat semakin mengecil itu.

.

.

* * *

Hari telah mulai sore, membuatku mempercepat langkahku dengan nafas yang mulai terengah-engah.

Kupacu kedua kaki kecilku sambil memegangi sekantung permen_ jelly_ kesukaan Nii-_chan_ yang kubeli dengan uang hasil tabunganku. Berkali-kali aku hampir terjatuh, namun aku segera menyeimbangkan tubuhku dan mempercepat kembali langkah kakiku.

Dan mataku pun terbelalak senang ketika aku melihat pagar berwarna hitam yang amat aku kenal kini berada di dekatku. Dengan semangat kubuka pintu pagar tersebut dan menutupnya dengan keras.

Masalah diomeli Kaa-_san_ itu bisa dipikirkan nanti, yang jelas permen_ jelly_ ini harus Nii-_chan_ makan!

Aku segera berjalan menuju pintu rumah dengan langkah yang lebih cepat. Aku pun harus melompat beberapa kali dahulu agar dapat membuka gagang pintu.

_Cklek!_

Berhasil!

Aku pun segera membuka pintu rumah dengan bersemangat. Dan yang membuatku semakin senang adalah sosok Nii-_chan_ yang kini tengah tersenyum ke arahku dengan cengiran lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Bekas permen_ jelly_ pun masih terlihat pada sudut bibirnya.

"_Tadaima_, nii-_chan_!"

Dan cengiran itu pun semakin melebar.

"_Okaeri, Imouto_!"

.

.

.

* * *

_Karena kita ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama sebagai saudara. Bukankah begitu, kak?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**__: Naruto'll always be Masashi Kishimoto's. I don't take any profit from using the characters on this story._

_**Warning**__: typos yang pasti akan selalu ada, gajeness alert, crack ( maybe ), minim dialog, Sakura's POV di awal, 3__rd__ POV pada cerita inti, kembali pada Sakura POV diakhir cerita ( pusing? Emang, saya juga pusing. ), AU, incest ( maybe? )_

* * *

Dan seiringnya waktu, berlembar-lembar kisah terus tertoreh dalam buku takdir, mencatat tiap detil cerita tanpa satu detik pun terlewatkan.

Satu tahun, dua tahun, tiga tahun, sepuluh tahun, dua puluh tahun … Kami hidup selayaknya saudara. Setelah _Nii-san_ bersedia mencurahkan isi hatinya padaku, sedikit demi sedikit dinding kasat mata yang memisahkan kami mulai terkikis termakan waktu.

_Nii-san_ melanjutkan hidupnya di luar negeri, melanjutkan pendidikannya dan menapaki dunia karier yang memiliki prospek lebih cerah di luar sana, sementara aku terus terkungkung dalam dunia lama kami sambil memperhatikan perkembangan zaman yang mulai tampak.

Setelah aku lulus kuliah dan bekerja selama kurang lebih tiga tahun, Sasuke-_kun_―cinta pertama dan terakhirku―meminangku dan mengajakku untuk meniti kehidupan baru bersama―yang tentu saja aku terima dengan senang hati. _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_ dan _Nii-san_ pun menerima hubungan kami dengan baik.

Saat kami mengikat hubungan kami di depan altar, _Nii-san_ bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk pulang ditengah kesibukannya yang amat padat.

Dan setelah sekian lama, _Nii-san_ memutuskan untuk kembali pada dunia yang menyimpan sejuta kenangan kami―rumah. Satu tahun setelahnya, _Nii-san_ menikahi seorang gadis yang amat cantik―dengan usia yang lebih muda dua tahun dariku. Pernikahan mereka berlangsung dengan bahagia.

Dan roda kehidupan terus berputar. Dari generasi lama, hadirlah generasi baru yang akan meneruskan tujuan hidup generasi lama tersebut. Dan seiringnya waktu, raga yang dahulu muda dan membara digantikan oleh raga tua yang tenang dan bijaksana karena telah merasakan garam dunia cukup lama.

Kadang hidup itu adalah pilihan, dan kadang kita ditemukan pada pilihan yang sulit. Namun pilihan apapun yang kita ambil itu pastilah adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

Dan pilihanku adalah, hidup bersama dengan Nii-san, seperti janji kami dulu.

Bahwa kami tidak akan pernah dipisahkan. Kami akan saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Kami akan hidup selamanya sebagai saudara.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ikatan**

**By: taintedIris**

* * *

_Ikatan ini, ikatan yang tak akan pernah terlepas_

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

_**3**__**rd**__** people POV**_

* * *

Suara klakson mobil memecah keheningan komplek perumahan tua tersebut. Dan dari mobil _Nissan _berwarna perak itu, terlihatlah sosok wanita berusia 80 tahunan di sana. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut sekelam malamnya beranjak dari kursi supirnya―membukakan pintu bagi sang _Obaa-san _yang kelihatannya tidak sanggup untuk membuka pintu di sampingnya.

"_Obaa-san_, hati-hati turunnya." lelaki itu memegang tangan wanita yang dipanggil _Obaa-san_ itu dengan lembut dan hati-hati―menuntun sang wanita hingga kaki rentanya dapat memijak tanah dengan mantap. Sang wanita pun tersenyum lembut pada cucunya. Terlihat keriput-keriputnya mengerut sementara lengkungan dibibirnya tak kunjung mengendur.

"Aku masih bisa turun sendiri, Eichi-_kun_. Bilang pada Daichi-_kun_ aku akan menginap di sini sampai akhir minggu ya. Kadang _Tou-san_mu seperti orang kesetanan kalau tahu aku tidak ada di rumah."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Eichi itu hanya bisa tertawa geli sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Ha'i, Obaa-san_. Ayo, kita masuk dulu." Lelaki itu pun menuntun sang nenek sambil membuka pagar bercat hitam yang berada di depannya. Di belakang mereka terdapat seorang wanita yang tengah membawa tas kecil berisi pakaian milik wanita tua di depannya.

Baru saja mereka membuka pintu, seorang anak kecil berusia 7 tahun langsung menerjang tubuh ringkih si wanita tua. Untunglah ada sang cucu yang sigap menopang tubuh sang nenek kapan saja.

"Sakura-_Obaachan_! Aku kangen sekali!~" pekik si gadis dengan surai kecoklatannya itu dengan nada riang. Wanita tua yang dipanggil Sakura itu kembali mengembangkan senyum jenakanya sambil mengelus-elus pucuk kepala sang gadis kecil dengan lembut. Tak lama, terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut kecoklatan datang dari arah dapur dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh.

"Aduh, Mari-_chan_, jangan begitu dong sama _Obaa-chan_. Nanti kalau _Obaa-chan_ jatuh bagaimana?"

Si gadis yang dipanggil Mari-_chan_ itu menatap wajah sang _Kaa-san_ dengan wajah cemberut.

"Tidak akan kok. 'Kan ada Eichi-_Niichan_ yang selalu menjaga _Obaa-chan_."

Kata-kata yang lebih pantas dikeluarkan oleh si lelaki yang sedaritadi berdiri di samping sosok _Obaa-chan_nyaitu meluncur dari bibir gadis berusia 7 tahun tersebut. Gelak tawa sontak keluar dari bibir Eichi.

"Kata-kata itu lebih pantas diucapkan oleh _Nii-chan_mu ini, Mari-_chan_." ujar Eichi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Mari.

"Nana-Nee_chan_, aku titip _Kaa-san_ ya minggu ini. Katanya ia kangen ingin bertemu Sasori-_jiisan_." Suara feminim terdengar dari belakang sosok Sakura. Di sana berdiri Uchiha Mitsuko, menantu dari Sakura. Senyum pun terkembang dari bibir wanita yang dipanggil Nana tersebut.

"Tentu saja akan kuterima dengan senang hati, Mitsuko-_chan_. Lagipula _Tou-san_ kelihatannya sangat kesepian semenjak _Kaa-san_ meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Kalau ada Sakura-_Baasan_ pasti _Tou-san_ akan tersenyum lagi."

Percakapan kedua ibu rumah tangga itu pun berlanjut, sementara Sakura tengah bermain bersama sang cucu perempuannya. Si cucu laki-laki pun menemani kedua sosok wanita dan gadis yang amat ia sayangi sebagai keluarga itu sambil tersenyum.

.

.

"Kami akan menjemput _Kaa-san_ minggu sore ya. Selama itu, jangan rindukan kami," ujar Mitsuko jenaka kepada sang _Kaa-san_ yang mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian yang seharusnya jangan rindukan aku. Aku yakin rumah pasti akan sepi kalau tidak ada aku di sana." Gelak tawa kembali meluncur dari trio Uchiha itu. Dan perlahan, mobil yang dikendarai sang cucu pun mulai bergerak, meninggalkan sosok nyonya besar Uchiha itu bersama keponakannya dan cucu perempuannya.

Sakura yang sedaritadi menatap mobil yang mulai menjauh itu pun tersadar ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya lembut.

"Sakura-_Baasan_, masuk yuk. Hari sudah menjelang siang lho."

Wanita tua itu pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Senyum kembali terkembang dari wajahnya yang telah terkikis kecantikan masa mudanya oleh waktu.

"Baik, baik."

.

.

Sakura menapaki lantai rumah bergaya tradisional nan besar itu dengan langkah pelan dan tenang. Tak tampak guratan lelah dari wajahnya, meskipun ia telah berjalan cukup jauh. Mungkin inilah yang tak pernah dikikis sang waktu dari tubuhnya―semangat yang membara.

Tujuh tahun sudah ia ditinggalkan oleh sang pendamping hidup tercintanya, dan tujuh tahun sudah ia melakukan aktivitas yang sama―mengunjungi sang _Nii-san_ yang tinggal di luar kota. Meskipun jauh, namun ia masih bisa mengunjungi _Nii-san_nya itu dua minggu sekali. Berterima kasihlah ia pada sosok anak dan cucunya yang senantiasa berusaha meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk mengantarnya.

Dan _Nii-san_nya itu selalu menyambutnya dengan wajah tersenyum disetiap kedatangannya. Mereka bermain bersama setiap hari, dan tidur bersama di malam hari―seperti yang mereka lakukan di masa lalu.

Beruntungnya ia, kebiasaannya itu tidak mengganggu istri sang _Nii-san_―mengingat sosok _Nee-san_nya itu tengah terbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu karena penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

_Nii-san_nya itu pasti sangat sedih dan kesepian.

Langkah kaki rentanya diiringi oleh suara gemerisik yang ditimbulkan oleh angin sepoi-sepoi yang berterbangan disela-sela dedaunan―membuat daun-daun itu bergesek satu sama lainnya. Dan dapat Sakura rasakan semilir angin yang sejuk menerpa lembut tubuhnya.

Senyuman kembali terkembang di bibirnya ketika ia melihat pintu yang menjadi tujuannya―pintu yang berada di ujung koridor yang amat panjang itu. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya namun tidak berlari, mengingat ia bukanlah anak kecil seperti dulu lagi.

Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat, dan adrenalinnya seakan semakin berpacu ketika ia semakin mendekati pintu di depannya. Dengan gerakan pasti, Sakura pun membuka pintu di depannya.

Kedua iris _viridian_nya itu menangkap sosok sang _Nii-san_ yang tengah bermain bersama boneka beruang kesayangannya dan beberapa boneka lainnya. Dapat terlihat beberapa set peralatan minum teh dari bahan perak menghiasi kamar dan meja kecil di depannya. Dan dapat terlihat di sana beberapa camilan minum teh pada piring dari perak itu, dengan aroma teh sakura yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

Sosok itu pun membalikkan badannya. Kedua iris hazelnya yang tak kunjung padam kehangatannya itu mengerjap-kerjap beberapa kali, berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa matanya tidak rabun.

Di depan lelaki itu berdiri sesosok gadis kecil dengan rambut merah muda pendeknya yang dikuncir dua. Nafas gadis itu tersengal-sengal. Bibirnya pun terbuka―terlihat berusaha memasok udara guna mengisi stok oksigen pada paru-parunya. Pada tangan gadis itu, terdapat sekantung permen _jelly _beraneka warna kesukaannya. Senyum lebar pun terkembang dari bibir gadis manis beriris _viridian _tersebut.

"_Nii-chan_, ayo main!"

Senyum pun terkembang dari bibir pria tua renta itu. Dari wajahnya, terlihat jelas kerutan-kerutan yang semakin mengkerut tatkala bibir itu membentuk senyuman lebar.

"Ayo, _Imouto_!"

.

.

.

* * *

Sosok itu terlihat tengah memunggungiku tatkala siluet kehitaman tengah melindungi punggung ringkihnya dari terpaan hujan yang cukup deras. Sesekali dapat tertangkap oleh mata rabunku, beberapa getaran yang ditimbulkan oleh punggung itu. Entah itu permainan mata atau apa, namun rasanya mataku masih cukup normal untuk melihat getaran itu.

Kuhampiri sosok yang masih memunggungiku itu. Dan pandanganku pun terfokus pada batu nisan yang berada di depanku tersebut. Perlahan, kutepuk punggung sosok yang terlihat begitu rapuh itu. Senyum pun kuberikan padanya.

"_Nii-san_, aku akan selalu menemanimu. Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu. Aku akan berusaha untuk menggantikan posisi _Nee-chan_."

Sosok itu berbalik, mememperlihatkan kepadaku kerapuhan yang telah lama sekali tak dapat kulihat. Kerapuhan yang dulu ia perlihatkan kepadaku berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Sosok itu sesegukan.

"Kau … janji?" tanyanya serak. Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu,_ Nii-san_. Aku berjanji."

Ah, _déjà vu_. Rasanya aku seperti pernah mendengar kata-kata itu dulu. Aku ingat, itu adalah janji masa kecil kami, hanya saja dulu _Nii-san_lah yang mengucapkan janji itu. Janji yang secara tidak langsung telah mengikat kami, janji yang dulu dibuat atas dasar kepolosan pikiran anak-anak tanpa tahu betapa dalamnya arti janji itu.

Namun sekarang aku mengerti betapa kuatnya ikatan janji itu. Janji itu yang membuat ikatan kami terus bertahan, ikatan itulah yang membuat kami terus bersama―berjalan beriringan dalam roda kehidupan yang tak berhenti berputar.

Aku dapat melihat senyum tipis terbentuk dari bibir _Nii-san_ yang sedikit pucat karena kedinginan. Aku pun mengeratkan peganganku pada lengan _Nii-san_, dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirku.

"Ya, _Imouto_, kita akan selalu bersama …"

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

okee, saya kembali dengan lanjutan fic ini. dan dengan chapter ini fic ini selesai.

dan saya mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat mereview. :DDD review kalian menambah semangat saya buat neglanjutin fic ini.

akhir kata, mind to RnR?


End file.
